sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodiac Heroes (series)
Zodiac Heroes (sometimes referred to as Rainbow Heroes and previously Wacky Mystic Races) is a mini-series created by Vengie D featuring characters from DC Comics and is the 1st crossover in Vengie's VDCAU. Synopsis After saving the world and the timeline from Dr. Sara Bellum, Chris and his sister, Coco, decide to hold a fun charity race to donate money to the Australian Wildlife Conservancy (AWC) to help save animals like the ones used on him and others in experiments by Sara Bellum. Joined by friends old and new, they must hold off the event in order to stop a new team of super villains known as the Legion of Doom led by their old nemesis. Now, the heroes must come together using the ultimate weapons, The Mystic Jewels once called The Zodiac Gems, in order to save not just their world, but the entire universe...so that the kids can have some fun, wacky races. Cast Zodiac Heroes / Mystic Misfits / Justice League *Voice of TBA as Emily Elizabeth "Sei-Gon" Mendel / Sei-Gon: A 100-year-old Drakonian princess who, after her human boyfriend decides to take a break from her to go on a mission of his own decides to go to Australia to help a fellow hero by participating in his race for charity. The jewel she possesses is the purple Dragon Heart whose powers have been dormant since the break-up. During the race, she goes by her birth name, Sei-Gon. *Voice of TBA as Christian "The Bandicoot" Williams / The Bandit-Coot: A slow, but kind imbecile who was infused with bandicoot DNA after one day being kidnapped, decides to hold a charity race to raise money for his fellow animal species used in the experiments. He tries his best to help cheer his new Drakonian friend up. The jewel he possesses is the orange Dragon Claw giving him super strength and the ability to control the earth element. He also possesses a tribal necklace which holds the spirit of an Aborigine God. *Voice of TBA as Cordelia "Coco" Williams / Razzle Dazzle Rose: Chris' smart, tech-savvy baby sister who is in charge of streaming the charity event all around the world. The jewel she possesses is the pink Dragon Soul giving her the power of flight and ability to short off pink, flashy projectiles calling herself Razzle Dazzle Rose. *Voice of TBA as Barry Allen / The Flash: A science nerd who is in his second year in high school, became a meta-human one day after being struck by lightning arrives to participate in the race but soon must go up against the Reverse Flash (the man responsible for the murder of his mother) and the Legion of Doom. The jewel he possesses is the yellow Dragon Wings supercharging his electricity and bonding him permanently with the Speed Force. *Voice of TBA as Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superboy: A teenage Kryptonian alien from the destroyed planet Krypton who came to Earth as an infant and was adopted by the Kents fights a Kryptonian obsessed Lex Luthor with the Legion of Doom. The jewel he possesses is the yellow green Dragon Venom decreasing his weakness to Kryptonite by half. *Voice of TBA as Linda Lee Lang / Kara Zor-El / Supergirl: The older cousin of Clark Kent who was sent to Earth with him but her ship was knocked off course putting her in a stasis that made her not age, and arrived years later and she was taken in with the Lang family and gets close to her adopted sister, Lana Lang. She has dreams of being a reporter. She uses the same jewel as her cousin to help protect her from Kryptonite. She is also the love interest of Chris Williams. *Voice of TBA as Arthur Curry / Orin / Aquaboy: A half-human, half-Atlantean prince who arrives in Australia when he hears the pirate known as Black Manta is there with the Legion of Doom. He uses the brown Dragon Voice jewel occasionally to help his speaking range of marine life extend further. *Voice of TBA as Bruce Wayne / Batboy: The son of a multi-billionaire Thomas and Martha Wayne, he began a rigorous training regime to stop crime in his city of Gotham after watching both of parents' murder. Along with several gadgets, he uses the black Dragon Shadow which helps shroud the area in shadow. *Voice of TBA as Diana Prince / Princess Diana / Wondergirl: A demigod amazon princess of Themyscira travels to Australia when she finds out her half-brother, Ares, is working with the Legion of Doom. The jewel she possesses is the white Dragon's Light which helps envelope the area in light, blinding enemies. *Voice of TBA as Caitlin Snow / Frost: A bright, young scientist who was born with ice meta-human powers uses them to help Elizabeth and Chris battle the Legion of Doom. She also is the love interest of Ronnie Raymond. *Voice of TBA as Cisco Ramon / Vibe: A teenage genius who uses his smarts to help build costumes and tech for the heroes and also has the ability to open portals to other areas and worlds. *Voice of TBA as Lorelai Snart / Ice Princess: The human turned Mystic sister of criminals uses her ice powers to help her friends fight the Legion of Doom. She is the love interest of Cisco Ramon. *Voice of TBA as John Jones / J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter: A martian who spent over a million years trying to find himself on Earth, discovers his brother is working for the Legion of Doom. He helps Elizabeth with her true power against the Legion. *Voice of TBA as Gillian Gillman / Lagoon Girl: A fish person who uses her three-gauge gun now enhanced with the power of the blue jewel known as the Dragon Scales which creates water. *Voice of TBA as Walt Sharp / Goldfinger: A troll who is skilled in the art of weaponry and with the gray Dragon Tail has unlimited ammo and resources for his golden guns. He becomes the love interest of Coco Williams. *Voice of TBA as Vanessa Wileth / Gwilwileth / Ms. Butterfly: A butterfly elf who is in tune with nature using the power of the green Dragon Eye to heal and grow devastating vines. She is in a relationship with Elenora Buckley. *Voice of TBA as Claire Daniels / Gemma: Wannabe doctor born in Detroit, MI is best friends with Cisco Ramon and became a Mystic when she was infused with the red Dragon Brain while living in Central City giving her telepathic and telekinetic abilities. *Voice of TBA as Rainbow Sparks / Prim-Fly: Elizabeth's fairy-dragonfly, adopted brother whose family took her in when she first arrived on Earth for her mission joins her in Australia to cheer her up but soon helps everyone in the battle against the Legion of Doom using his hetero chromatic light blasts. He is the love interest of Claire Daniels. Legion of Doom *Voice of TBA as Dr. Sara Bellum / The Brain: A crazy mad scientist who once experimented on people, fusing them with animal DNA, two of her subjects being Chris Williams and Harrison Wells. She decides to form the Legion of Doom to help her take down Chris once and for all. *Voice of TBA as Prof. Eobard Thawne / Prof. Zoom / Reverse Flash: A deranged professor turned evil speedster from the 25th century traveled to the past to kill the mother of his greatest enemy and vows to kill the Flash using what he calls The Negative Speed Force. He also seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Elizabeth Mendel. *Voice of TBA as Alexander Luthor / Mockingbird: A scientist and businessman who is the mortal enemy of Clark Kent believing man should be the most dominate species. This belief is increased tenfold when he discovers Mystics and other superhuman beings. *Voice of TBA as Dr. Hugo Strange: An evil scientist and psychologist from Gotham uses his mad genius to create monster men that fight beside Lex's Kryptonite robots. *Voice of TBA as Ares Buchanan / Ares: Diana's paternal half-brother who is the god of war. *Voice of TBA as David Hyde / Black Manta: A pirate who hunts for treasure while trying to discover the underwater city of Atlantis leads him to Australia where he fights his greatest foe, Arthur Curry. *Voice of TBA as Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz / Malefic: The monstrous twin brother of John Jones wiped out all of Mars in an extinction level event a million Earth years ago vows to finish what he started by murdering his brother. *Voice of TBA as Dr. Louis Lincoln / Killer Frost: A criminal, former scientist with cryogenic powers has a score to settle with both Coco Williams and Lorelai Snart. *Voice of TBA as Finn Vermilion / Ni-Ku / Fenghuang: A phoenix Mystic and the former best friend of Elizabeth rises from the dead after previously sacrificing himself to protect her from his adopted brother's wrath with a revenge plan of his own but is later revealed to be under the control of a jewel left behind by his brother. He is the true leader of the Legion of Doom until he comes to his senses after almost killing Elizabeth. Recurring Cast *Voice of TBA as Iris West: Barry Allen's best friend and a friend of Elizabeth, Claire, and Cisco dreams of becoming a journalist. *Voice of TBA as Elenora Buckley: A faun whose family ran away from Drakonia years ago is the best friend of Harrison Wells and the girlfriend of Vanessa Wileth. *Voice of TBA as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm: An up and coming science college student who creates the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. Matrix with his mentor and professor, Martin Stein, fusing with him to create the hero, Firestorm. They once helped Chris and Coco take out the original Killer Frost, Crystal Frost. *Voice of TBA as Prof. Martin Stein / Firestorm: A nuclear physicist teacher merges with his student, Ronnie Raymond when they discover the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. Matrix. They once helped Chris and Coco take out the original Killer Frost, Crystal Frost. *Voice of TBA as Lois Lane: A friend of Clark's from Metropolis who wants to be a reporter like Linda Lee. She is a love interest of Clark Kent. *Voice of TBA as Jimmy Olsen: A friend of Clark's from Metropolis who wants to be a photographer. He is a love interest of Linda Lee Danvers who momentarily fights Chris for her attention. *Voice of TBA as Alfred Pennyworth: Former friend and butler of Thomas Wayne is now the guardian of his son, Bruce helping him out from the mansion in Gotham. Only appears through phone and video calls. *Voice of TBA as Harrison Wells / Hunter (special guest star): The on-and-off again human boyfriend of Elizabeth Mendel who is a Cheetah Mystic with super speed and agility but also is a skilled archer leaves his girlfriend to go on mission with Task Force X. After returning to quickly help the heroes defeat the Legion of Doom, he tells Elizabeth they must break up once and for all for her safety not telling her his boss, Amanda Waller, demand he do it. *Voice of TBA as Amanda Waller / White Queen (special guest star): The head of Task Force X an elite underground government group in charge of a group called the Suicide Squad forces people to work for her, especially if they are indebted to her like Harrison Wells. Ruthless in her methods, she only cares about accomplishing dangerous missions no matter how many people get hurt. She goes as far as manipulating Harrison Wells, her prized pet and hunter. Sequels A season 4 is ideally planned for both the Princess of Drakonia and The Bandit-Coot series, but no further details for either series has yet been revealed. A post credit scene shows the Mystic Quartet teasing their spin-off series. There are plans for some short stories to be written in between this and the next crossover showing the existing DC characters' lives between Zodiac Heroes and future crossovers. And of course, another crossover is planned for after both fourth seasons of POD and TBC as well as a commissioned 1st season of the Mystic Quartet spin-off. Trivia * The series was created in inspiration from Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled in the same vein that the other series were inspired by Crash Bandicoot ''and ''Spyro the Dragon respectfully even going by the name Wacky Mystic Races ''similar to the cartoon, ''Wacky Races but when the game became bigger and when the release date was revealed to be June (Pride Month), Vengie changed the title and overall plot of the Zodiac Gems (Drakonian gems in a spectrum of colors) and Zodiac Heroes, the prelude to the Lantern Corps. * Vengie has said that Pride Month should be about beings of all shapes, sizes, colors, sexualities, and creeds celebrating their differences which is what all of the different Mystics represent, not just people of the LGBTQ+ community. * This will be the first series in the VDCAU to introduce Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, John Jones, Arthur Curry, Linda Lee Danvers, Caitlin Snow and associated characters. Category:Vengie's Stories Category:DC Comics Fanfiction Category:Princess of Drakonia series Category:The Bandit-Coot series Category:Crossovers